


Keep Her Safe

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, Castiel x Winchester!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Dean finds out that his little sister is "more than friends" with his friend, Castiel.





	Keep Her Safe

“Dean, I’ve been feeling fine for over two weeks now. I am one-hundred percent better. I can’t see why—”  
“No. You need to rest and make sure you’re completely better for the next hunt. You had a fever for three days!” your older brother, Dean, argued. Sam stood behind him, nodding slightly in agreement. “You don’t want that awful flu to come back with a vengeance, do you?”  
You rolled your eyes. “Again, that was two weeks ago! I’m a grown ass woman, Dean. I think there are worse things than a flu.” You glared at him, crossing your arms over your chest as you shifted your weight. “You treat me like I’m a fucking child, and I’m only three years younger than Sam.”  
Dean narrowed his gaze slightly. “Dad put you in our care. You’re our sister. I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Dean took a step forward, placing an arm on your shoulder. “Plus, you hate hunting vampires. You wouldn’t enjoy this hunt anyway. Just hang out here and find another job for when we get back. You always find the best hunts.” Dean winked, before pulling you into a hug.  
“I think the world just chooses to break when I’m looking for a case,” you chuckled against your oldest brother’s chest.  
“Well, make me proud. We’ll be in Topeka if you need us. Plus, Cas will be around if you need anything.  
You smiled faintly to yourself at the thought of the handsome angel. It wasn’t often that you were left alone in Castiel’s large, strong hands. But, since the job would take at least three days, you couldn’t help but tingle with excitement. But, you would have to keep that excitement hidden until your brothers left.  
“I guess I can introduce him to a new show or something,” you sighed, frowning. “I’ll try not to die from boredom.” Dean chuckled and nodded, before grabbing his go-bag and heading towards Sam’s room.  
“Just call if you need us,” he instructed, then headed down the hall to grab your brother, finally leaving you and Cas alone in the bunker.  
**  
Cas’ tongue flicked its way up the inside of your right thigh, making you squirm at every light touch. Your back arched as his warm hands gripped just above your knees, holding you down so he could tease you more. He had been doing this for over an hour, tracing his tongue over every inch of you, slowly undressing you, but remaining completely clothed.  
“Oh, it’s been too long,” Cas whined as his lips brushed over your folds, grinning. “The one upside to your brothers being so overbearing is, that when their gone, they trust you in my care.” His tongue flattened over your clit, pressing hard. You watched him, propped up on your elbows, then leaned your head back.  
“Castiel,” you moaned, the word slowly escaping your lips. “Oh my god, please don’t stop.”  
Cas smirked against your flesh. “I have no intention of stopping, honeybee. Your brothers won’t be back for another few days.” He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking hard, which made you fall onto your back. “I intend on seeing how many times I can make you come in one day.”  
Cas’ lips wrapped back around your clit as he inserted two fingers into you, curling them against the bundle of nerves deep inside. Your body began to shake as your climax unleashed, sending a warm tingle through every nerve.  
“Cas!” you screamed as he lapped at your juices. Then, just as you began to come down, Cas let out a low, primal growl. The next second, Cas’ clothes were gone and he was pulling you onto his lap, balancing on his knees. He guided you over him, then slowly pulled you down onto his cock. Your arms gripped his shoulders as he filled you up perfectly, as always  
You circled your hips allowing Cas to steer you the way he wanted. The last hour had been an about you. But, you wanted him to feel just as important, just as much pleasure as he had offered you.  
Cas leaned forward and nibbled his way up your neck, growling and hissing as you rode him. “So soft,” he whispered. “So tight. Mmmm,” Cas praised. His hands remained on your hips, gripping you just a little too hard as he met your thrusts.  
“Oh my god!” You screamed when his pelvic bone met your clit, pressing you closer and closer to another orgasm. “Cas!”  
A clammering behind the door made you freeze. Cas’ bedroom door swung open, revealing both of your older brothers. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. Sam stood just behind him, his eyes wider than you had ever seen.  
“Wha—What the—” Dean studdered, his face reddening with anger.  
“Cas! What the hell is going on?” Sam snapped, stepping in front of Dean.  
Cas tilted his head, still holding you against him. “I think it’s rather obvious what we’re—”  
“I mean, ugh.” Sam huffed as Dean took a step forward.  
“You were supposed to watch her, not do this!” Dean waved his hand violently towards the two of you. “She’s our baby sister!”  
Cas finally pulled out of you, snagging the throw blanket at the edge of his bed and covering you with it, then stood before your brothers. He snapped his fingers, covering himself instantly with his black pants.  
“She isn’t a baby, Dean. She’s a fully matured adult and can do what she pleases!” Cas’ voice was stern as he glared at both Sam and Dean. “She doesn’t need to be babysat. She needs to be respected and loved!”  
Dean snapped his gaze at you, then back to Cas. You could see both of your brother’s features begin to soften as they realized that Cas was completely right.  
Dean shook his head. “T-This just wasn’t what I had in mind when I said to look over her and keep her occupied!” He stared back at you and sighed. He could see how upset you were, and you knew it was eating at him. “But, I can see that this was…” He cringed and rubbed his eyes. “Consensual.”  
Sam nodded, nudging his brother before locking eyes with you. “We’re sorry, Y/N. We just wanted to make sure you were safe.”  
Dean smiled at you. He didn’t say anything else, but you could tell that he agreed with Sam. Well, as much as he could, anyway.  
“Thanks,” you nodded, not wanting to say the million things that were buzzing around in your head. “So, um, if you don’t mind—”  
“We’d like to get back to what we were doing,” Cas finished. He looked between your two brothers, then back at you, offering you a devilish smirk. Dean and Sam turned to each other, then slowly headed for the door.  
“Don’t let us get in your way, then,” Dean muttered. “But,” he turned to Cas, “if you every harm her an any way, I’ll make sure to fry your wings extra crispy.” Dean nodded at Cas, then winked at you, before following Sam out the door.  
The moment the door closed, Cas made his way back to you. His pants were gone again, and his eyes were darkening as they were just minutes before. Your mind quickly emptied at the sight of your angel scanning over your form. His hand gripped the corner of your blanket and ripped it from your grasp, revealing your bare skin to him again. A gentle hand pressed your shoulder back and guided you down to you were lying flat on the bed.  
Cas grinned as he climbed up your body, licking his lips. He ran a finger up your leg. “Tisk tisk, your soft skin is cold again.” He smirked as he lowered himself, positioning his rosy face between your legs. “Looks like we’re going to need to start from the beginning.” Your body tingled at his words as a whimper left you lips. Every inch of you couldn’t wait for his warm tongue to tease you again.


End file.
